Palm Woods Pool Sees Couples
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: The characters of Big Time Rush having Big Time Moments nearby the Plam Woods pool. Katie/Tyler Kendall/Jo Logan/Camille Carlos/Stephanie James/Rachael
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: I'm taking the steps into sit-com territory but i just had to make this

Kelly: Light and Darkness Are Brother doesnt own anything

STORY TIME

**Hiding and Swimming**

"TYLER, IT'S TIME FOR THE AUDITION, WE'RE LATE!" screamed a chubby red-haired woman. She spotted a 10 year-old brunette known as Katie Knight sitting near the Palm Woods pool.

"Katie, have you seen Tyler, we need to go an audition, NOW!"

"He went that way." Katie pointed towards the gym. Tyler's mother immediatly ran towards where she was pointing.

"She's gone." Katie signaled. A head of bright red hair suface from the pool. It was Tyler wearing a scuba mask hiding from his mom.

"Thanks Katie."

"No prob, Tyler."

"So are you coming in the pool or what?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Awww c'mon Katie, of the entire time you've been here, I never saw you even dip a toe into the pool." Katie stuck her two feet into the water.

"There, 10 toes."

"Katie, you really should come in or else i'm gonna make you."

"How are you gonna-" Katie was interrupted as she was pulled in by her two feet.

"That's how."

"You are so getting it now Tyler." said Katie as she splashed some water to Tyler soaking him more than before.

"Oh, this is Water War, Katie." Tyler splashed back at Katie and the two friends splashed each other with water until the sun was setting and the pool was closed.

They were so busy splashing they didn't notice Tyler's mother see them, smile, walk away, and not mind missing an audition after seeing them play. _His happiness means more than some silly audition._


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: Hi everyone, hardly any people are giving me reviews (NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY!) but I am still writing in hope that they will.

Kelly: Light and Darkness Are Brother doesnt own Big Time Rush

THE NEXT CHAPTER

**Ice Cream With a Swirl**

"Hey Jo!" Shouted a blonde teenage boy to a blonde teenage girl swimming in the Palm Woods pool.

"Yeah Kendall?"

"Do you wanna head out to that new ice cream parlor this later?"

"Sure, just let me dry off and change." replied Jo as she got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her body.

"'K I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"See ya in 10 minutes." Said Jo as she left the pool.

"That might be a problem Big Brother." Said Katie as she seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about Katie?" Asked the 'Tall, Blonde, and Eyebrows'.

"The heatwave melted the ice cream in the store 'cause their freezer broke down." Replied Katie as she broke down the news to her brother.

"How do you know this?" Questioned Kendall.

"Because I was just over there with Tyler before he had to hide from his mom. I have a solution that might work for you though..."

-SEVEN MINUTES LATER-

"You work fast, Katie." said Kendall as he looked around the tent nearby the Palm Woods pool. His little sister was able to decorate it, get him and Jo ice cream prepared from their fridge, and get the other pool visitors to not disturb them (Freight Train can do wonders... and he has a soft spot for kids.).

"Hey I gotta go get Jo, I owe you big time for this."

"You owe 27 big times in total."

"Love you too baby sister." Said Kendall as he patted her on the head and brought Jo to the tent.

"Sorry Jo but Katie told me that the ice cream place got its ice cream melted so we had this made instead." Explained Kendall as he showed Jo inside.

"It's alright Kendall, at least we have ice cream." Said Jo as she sat down.

"Not so fast." Bitters walked up to them.

"According to your lease *pulls out the packet* you can't decorate a Palm Woods tent." Two big and burly security guards take Jo and Kendall drop them out of the tent, tear down the decorations, and hands the ice cream over to Bitters.

"Have a Palm Woods day." Said Bitters as he ate the ice cream and walked into his office.

"Well that was a good two seconds." Said Jo.

"There's more ice cream at our apartment, and a swirly slide." Said Kendall who was already on his feet.

"Ice cream on a swirly slide sounds fun." Said Jo with a smile, getting on her feet.

"I'll race ya!" and with that they were both off.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: I've been getting lots of good reviews by every chapter so this one is Logan/Camille and the next one is gonna be Carlos/Stephanie!

Kelly: Light and Darkness are Brother doesn't own Big Time Rush characters, setting, or stuff.

**Acting a Pool Reunion**

"Thanks again for helping me act out the Magic Middle School 2005 Reunion." Said Camille to Logan Mitchell.

"No problem Camille."

"Okay, lets begin. Why hello Francis, I haven't seen you since the time you crashed the end of the year party with flames emerging from your palms, how have you been?"

"Wendy, is that you? I've been doing great, and judging by the water charm bracelet, so are you. But can I just say that I liked you hair better before, long hair just isn't right for you, sorry to break it to you."

"WHAT!"

"Exactly Wendy and-wait hold on, Camille the script says that Wendy pushes Francis into the pool-" Logan was interrupted by a pair of hands shoving him into six feet of pool water.

"Keep it going, Logan." Camille said while motioning her hands in a circular motion.

"Alright-Well you still have the same temper you did back in MMS which is why i see you don't have a ring on your finger." Logan/Francis mentioned teasingly.

"Hey if you think that you're sooo great, you don't have a ring on your finger either!" Camille/Wendy exclaimed, full of rage.

"The reason for that is because I have been waiting for this moment, right here, Wendy Cascade, I know that I'm a hot-headed jerk, but will you marry me?" Logan asked, pushing himself out of the pool and getting on one knee.

"Yes, Francis Magmor, yes i will." said Camille getting on her knees and embracing Logan/Francis in a hug.

"You got that Katie?" Logan asked Katie, who in return gave him a thumbs up, signaling that everything was caught on tape and will be sent to the producers of Magic Middle School's 2005th reunion.

"Nice job Logan, you're a really good actor." Complimented Camille.

"Thanks it was kind of fun."Replied Logan who was getting up, with Camille following.

"Then wanna help me rehearse a role for One Tree Hill over a smoothie?" Asked Camille.

"Sure, I'd like that."


End file.
